All That Jazz
by amyduckpond
Summary: All Rachel Berry wants to do is make it big in Chicago as a singer. Then she meets Jesse St. James, who promises to make her a star. For Rachel, it seems like the deal of a lifetime, until she gets caught up in Jesse's line of work. AU  1920s Chicago
1. Chapter 1

Rachel was used to singing at a cheap bar. People got drunk there, but it was better than nothing. Her dreams were bigger though, she always pictured her name in bright lights, but instead she was stuck in this hellhole. That was Chicago in the 20s, though. Home of wannabe jazz singers where less than half the hopefuls actually made it big. Tonight was no different, or so Rachel thought. She was up on stage in some scantily clad outfit, singing, like every night. This time there was someone in the audience, not like the normal customers. He had dark brown curly hair, and dressed nicely. Rachel noticed him quickly, but pretended she hadn't. He talked to many men, who were all dressed nicely as well. Rachel tried to read his lips or listen to their conversations, but she obviously couldn't hear over the music, and she was terrible at reading lips.

XxxXxxX

Jesse had walked into the club to settle another deal, simple as that. He didn't intend on the singer being so talented, not to mention attractive. He went with two men from his "business" and sat in a booth, near the back but close enough so he could see the singer. One of his accomplices walked in, he spoke in a whisper, "Jesse, we have to be careful. I know you think you're above the law, but you aren't." Jesse looked at the nervous man sitting across from him, "Blaine, we're okay. The cops don't have any evidence other than my name which simply helps my reputation." Blaine couldn't look his boss in the eye, "that's the problem Jesse, I think someone tipped the cops off." All Jesse could do was watch the girl on stage, he noticed she wasn't trying to be obvious, but he could tell she was looking at him a lot. One of his partners with whom he had walked in with leaned over to whisper to Jesse, "Man, pay attention. What are you staring at anyway?" Jesse put his fedora and jacket on, "Boys, see that girl on stage? I want her."

xXxXx

Rachel went backstage after finishing her last song. She sat in front of a small mirror, taking off her makeup and letting her hair down. One of her best friends, Quinn, walked up behind her. "Hey, did you see that guy in the booth today? I've never seen him before." Quinn sang backup for Rachel, along with a few other people, she was Rachel's first friend in the business and they stayed close ever since. "Yeah, he defiantly wasn't a regular. He was dressed nicely too... way to fancy for this hell hole."Quinn sat down in front of the mirror next to Rachel's, "he was hot too." Rachel playfully hit her friend on the arm, "Quinn!" "What? It's true." She shrugged, smiling. Will, the owner of the club, walked in awkwardly, "hey I hope you aren't ..changing or anything.. but uh Rachel there's someone here that wants to see you." Both girls rolled their eyes, "Will neither of us are changing, you're fine. Who is it?" The man walked into the room fully, "I don't know, never seen him before. Says his name is Jesse." Rachel shrugged, "let him in." Rachel looked into her mirror and saw the well dressed man walking in. "You! I mean, who are you..?" Quinn smiled and walked out, "I'll just leave you two alone..." The curly haired man walked up to Rachel, sticking out his hand, "I'm Jesse. Jesse St. James. I just saw you on stage and thought you were very talented." Rachel looked down, hoping she wasn't blushing, "well thank you, but I already know I'm talented." She turned back to look into the mirror. Jesse let out a small laugh, "clearly. Look kid, I know what you want, and I'm gonna give it to you." Rachel raised her eyebrow, "and what do you want in return?" Jesse smiled, "I knew I'd like you. See, I just think you deserve to be in the spotlight. That's what you want, isn't it?" She turned around, "Well then I'm your girl. Rachel. Rachel Berry." Jesse smiled, "Nice to meet you Miss Rachel Berry."

**AN: I pinky promise I haven't forgotten about I'll Cover You, I'm just having serious writers block on it so.. This happened! I hope yall liked it.. R&R(. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel followed Jesse out of the club, waving at Quinn on the way out. She rolled her eyes as her friend gave her a thumbs up. A limo pulled up and Rachel could barely hide the surprise on her face.

Jesse turned to look at her, "What? Never been in one before?" Clearly he was amused by this. She shook her head, "what made you think a singer at a cheap bar would have been in a limo?" He chuckled and held the door open for her, "touché."

Once both of them were settled in the car Rachel turned to look at Jesse with a confused expression on her face, "you still never said what you wanted in return."

The man smiled, "What makes you think I want something in return?"

She laughed, "You're giving me my big break and you don't expect anything? See Mr. St. James, I may just be a singer, but I am not stupid. I know you want something."

Jesse simply looked at her, amused at the way she talked to him, "I just happen to believe Chicago should be opened up to talent like yours. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Rachel crossed her arms, "I'm not saying there is _anything_ wrong with the world realizing my talent."

She sighed, "Fine, I'll continue to believe you have no ulterior motives. For now."

Jesse smiled, "thank you." He, of course, did have ulterior motives. Jesse was the kind of man that got what he wanted and Rachel was something he happened to want. Naturally, this meant he had to have her. The rest of the car ride was fairly quiet. Rachel seemed determined to figure out his other motives, sitting in silence while she worked out her thoughts. Jesse was too amused at her determination to want to interrupt her.

As the limo pulled to a stop, the driver came around to open Jesse's door and Jesse did the same to Rachel's. She felt weird getting this kind of attention, especially from someone who seemed important like Jesse did. The building was quite tall and looked nice. Rachel's breath was nearly taken away at the sight of it.

Jesse chuckled, "Is everything around here gonna surprise you?" As Jesse spoke she was taken out of her thoughts, "What did you say you do again?"

The question took him by surprise. He wasn't sure how to answer this, knowing that Rachel probably wouldn't want to get caught up in Jesse's line of work. He fully intended to keep her out of hit, but even then most people wouldn't want to be near that kind of stuff, "oh I mainly do stocks, that kind of stuff." Selling stocks was his cover for his ..other goods. Rachel nodded barely paying attention to the slight nervousness in his voice.

She looked at him very questioning, "And how does a man that works with stocks plan to get me famous?"

He walked into the building turning to look at Rachel who had sped up so she could walk next to him, "well when you've got money, people tend to listen to you."

Jesse nodded to a woman working at a small desk, "'ay Santana any visits from our _friends_?"

The woman at the desk, who Rachel assumed was Santana looked at Jesse nervously, "I haven't heard anything, but sometimes that's not good."

He scoffed which looking at the Latina's reaction, didn't seem like the way he should be reacting, "of course it's a good thing! Means the feds are looking at them." S

he didn't understand what the feds had to do with anything, especially people Jesse was concerned with.

He lead her into an elevator and went to the top floor. Rachel eyed him cautiously. Everything was strange around here. He looked at her with a slight twinkle in his eye, clearly enjoying her still questioning him, "already having second thoughts?"

Jesse smirked after his last statement causing Rachel to cross her arms, "No."

He smiled, "You know if I'm making you famous, you're going to have to talk to me."

She decided to remain stubborn, "Not more than I have to."

Upon reaching the floor, Rachel followed Jesse to a room she assumed was his office. It was small, secluded, and looked like anything that happened in there was not meant for outsiders to hear. He sat down behind a desk, and Rachel took a seat across from him. Suddenly Jesse's phone rang and he quickly put it on speaker.

It was Santana's voice, "Jesse I tried to stop him, so did Nick and Jeff but he got throu-"Her voice was cut off by the door to the office being swung open. Rachel tried not to scream, which ended up as a gasp.

The man had short brown hair and was very tall. He ignored Rachel completely, "St. James where is my money?"

Whoever this man was, he was not happy.

Jesse smiled coolly, "Finn, I don't know what money you're referring to."

The man was seething with anger, "Jesse you know damn well what money I'm referring to."

He had finally acknowledged Rachel, "maybe if you weren't so busy screwing around you'd know." Finn had begun to walk out the door before turning around one last time, "If I don't get the money you owed me, bad stuff is going to happen St. James, and you know it."

Jesse was hiding the small bit of fear he had under a smile, "Have a nice day Mr. Hudson, nice seeing you as always."

That's what Jesse always did if he was ever intimidated, act like a smartass.


	3. Chapter 3

After the incident with Finn storming in, Jesse knew he needed to be careful with Rachel. Even though Jesse didn't like him, he knew that Finn wouldn't bring an innocent girl into this. Unless it was by means of hurting Jesse which was something he could see happening.

"Who the hell was that?" Rachel said with a slight alarm in her tone. Jesse was quickly knocked out of his thoughts as she spoke.

"Finn Hudson." He had a feeling that answer wasn't going to satisfy her. Rachel was going to want to know more. Times like this, Jesse was glad he was a good actor.

The small brunette raised her eyebrow, "and who is Finn Hudson, may I ask?" Jesse let out a sigh, here come the lies.

"He's just a competitor of mine. Thinks I owe him money, but it's complete bullshit." He waved off his own answer, trying to make it seem like Finn didn't matter in hopes of making Rachel's questions cease. Jesse didn't seem to be lucky today, though.

"Then what would make him think that?" She put her elbows on his desk and rested her chin on her entwined fingers.

Jesse shrugged, "I stole a few clients of his, but it was their decision. They noticed their friends had been benefitting more from me, so they left Hudson and came to me."

His story was actually relating to the truth. The difference was that instead of stocks, their merchandise had been more drug-related. The Hudson family was always top in Chicago. That was until Jesse decided to come to town. Jesse St. James was the kind of guy who always was top-man. **Wherever** he was. Upon his arrival in Chicago a few years ago, he had quickly began to build his 'empire.' Jesse became friends with smaller people in their type of work, like Blaine. When people began to hear about Jesse, Finn soon lost clients. So, in a way, Jesse decided he wasn't _completely _lying. He was simply putting a twist on the truth.

Jesse said a silent prayer that Rachel would believe him. It wasn't that he wanted to lie to her, but for her safety he felt he needed to. _Plus who would want to associate with a mob boss? _Jesse thought to himself.

Even with promises of fame, he didn't think Rachel would stick around if she knew that little tidbit of information he was keeping from her.

To Jesse's relief, Rachel had nodded slightly, "he seemed pretty upset. Shouldn't you be a little more worried?"

Rachel was confused as to why Jesse was so calm when only 10 minutes ago there was a man storming in and threatening him. She couldn't help but find it hot how confident he seemed about everything.

Jesse laughed at Rachel's question, "He's harmless. Hudson may think he's big and bad, but he can't touch me."

Rachel was slightly annoyed at him for laughing at her question. She had a feeling he should be more concerned than he was.

After a small amount of talking about Finn, a bit on how he would get her famous, and finally some talk in to their personal lives, Jesse had decided to take Rachel home.

Normally he would get a driver to take them, but he decided it would be safer for Rachel if less people knew where she lived.

Jesse went to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Rachel, then walked over to his own side and climbed into the driver's seat.

Most of the car ride was silent, but not so in an uncomfortable way. Rachel sat there still processing everything that had happened that day, and Jesse enjoyed sneaking a look at her when she looked the other direction.

He couldn't understand how she managed to look so beautiful. Rachel turned to see Jesse staring at her, "what?" She said in a puzzled tone, but with a smile.

Jesse looked back at the rode and cleared his throat, "oh nothing." He couldn't believe he had gotten caught for staring at her, but she didn't seem creeped out by it so he let it go.

Rachel shrugged and turned back to look out the window. Her hair had mostly fallen out of the neat bun she had it in and most of her makeup had wiped off.

Normally Rachel would be at home by now practicing her song for the next day and then sleep, but here she was sitting in Jesse St. James car.

For some weird reason Rachel had thought she'd heard the name before, but wasn't sure where. She never had time or bothered to read the paper and usually the only people she talked to was Quinn, meaning that Rachel was never caught up with normal things happening around the city, unless it had to do with theater.

Rachel would occasionally point the directions for Jesse to go in and upon arrival at her house Jesse hopped out of the car to open her door.

She found it funny how he always instated on opening and closing the car door for her. It wasn't something that was seen often, but she thought the gesture was sweet.

Rachel stepped out of the car and turned to look at Jesse, "well thank you. I'm not sure how you're planning on getting me famous or anything but thank you for whatever you're going to do." She wasn't sure whether or not to hug him or just walk away so she settled with sticking out her hand for a handshake.

After shaking hands Rachel walked up to her place, turning one last time to smile at Jesse. Before going inside she remembered something, "Will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

Jesse smirked at Rachel's question, "Do you want to see me tomorrow?"

She tried to hide the smile on her face, "Only if it contributes to me getting famous."

He raised his eyebrows at her response. Rachel wasn't like most girls he had known or gone out with. She didn't just throw herself at him, like most girls. Rachel gave him a hard time and joked around often. It was a nice change.

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow after you amaze everyone at the bar with your voice."

Rachel smirked, "I always do." With that, the small brunette walked into her small apartment.

Jesse laughed at her response and waited a moment to get back into his car. He considered going back to his office to finish up anything involving the Hudson's, but decided to just go home instead. He figured tomorrow he should call his casting friend to see if there was anything they could do regarding Rachel, not that she really needed his help.

Jesse knew that Rachel could make it much farther than Chicago. She was beyond talented, which was one of the reasons he had wanted to make her famous. It was also one of the things that attracted him to her, but Jesse didn't want it to seem that he was only helping her to get in her pants.

The both of them had gone to sleep thinking about each other.

Rachel spent time wondering why her, and why Jesse was doing what he was doing.

Jesse spent his time wondering when Rachel would find out the truth about him and his _real _line of work.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel woke up later than usual. She had spent most of the night thinking about what had happened that day rather than sleeping, meaning when her alarm clock went off she ignored it more than a few times.

Rachel showered quickly, got dressed, and ran into the club right before her first number. She walked quickly backstage to do her makeup. Immediately, Rachel was greeted by Quinn.

"Someone's a little late." The blonde raised her eyebrows, "busy with a certain someone?"

Rachel rolled her eyes while applying her eyeliner. "You know I don't just _hookup _with people."

She had never actually done it at all, but Rachel didn't want to tell Quinn that even though she assumed her friend already knew. Based on how freaked out Rachel got when Quinn mentioned it, it wasn't exactly hard to assume.

Quinn shook her head laughing, "I _know. _I am seriously deprived of juicy news because of it." She looked back at the brunette and spoke in a questioning tone, "What did he want anyway?"

After finishing the last of applying her makeup Rachel smiled, "he uh... he wants to make me famous."

Quinn smiled widely, "Rachel that's wonderful!" She ran over to hug her friend. After pulling away from the hug the blonde looked Rachel in the eye, "and he's completely legit? He's not just trying to get in your pants or anything?"

The shorter girl shook her head, "no he didn't try anything. Quinn he was such a gentleman."

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "does he have a friend?"

Both girls began laughing until Will walked backstage, "Hey girls you're on."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and they ran on stage, "Thanks Will!"

Walking backstage after singing Rachel noticed a bouquet of flowers in front of her mirror. Quinn, noticing first, ran to read the card before Rachel could.

She read aloud with a hand over her heart.

"_I'm sure you'll be getting millions of these soon, but I wanted to be the first_

_-Jesse"_

Rachel grabbed the card from Quinn who was failing at trying not to laugh.

"Oh so his name is Jesse?"

"Quinn!"

"I thought you said the two of you didn't sleep together."

"We didn't!"

"Not even half of the guys I've slept with gave me flowers."

"Quinn, we didn't sleep together!"

The blond laughed at her friend flustering, "relax. I know you didn't."

Rachel nodded, "Thank you." She examined the flowers and set them aside so she would be able to use her mirror to see if she looked like a raccoon or not.

Quinn looked at Rachel through her own mirrors reflection, "So when are you seeing him again?"

The brunette shrugged, "I'm not sure. He said today, though."

The other girl smiled, "well I need to meet him _officially._ I swear Rachel if he's an ass, I know a guy."

Rachel laughed, "Everyone _knows a guy _around here. Anyway he's the complete opposite of an ass."

There was a knock on the door and both girls exchanged a look before Quinn singing out, "Come in."

Through the door walked Jesse smiling brightly at both girls, but mainly staring at Rachel.

"So did you like the flowers?"

Rachel nodded with a smile on her face, "I'm not sure why you sent them, but I loved them."

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows, "did you read the card?"

She shot Quinn a look, who looked back at her mirror to avoid the look she was given.

"Yeah I did."

Jesse shrugged, "well that's why. Once you're famous, you'll practically have a garden of these in your dressing room. I thought I'd be the first to start it."

Quinn cleared her throat causing Rachel to come out of her daydream she was having about being famous.

"Oh! Jesse, this is Quinn Fabray. Quinn, this is Jesse ."

Quinn widened her eyes at his last name but remained quiet. She didn't want to explain to Rachel that she had heard that name before until they were alone together.

She faked a smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Jesse."

Jesse smiled, "likewise." He noticed Quinn's look as Rachel said his name. He wondered if Quinn actually read the paper, or heard something about him. For Jesse, it was slightly shocking that Rachel hadn't.

Will walked into the room, "Hey Rachel we need to do a quick sound check, do you mind coming on stage real fast?"

Rachel shook her head, "I'll be right there." She looked at both people in front of her, "I'll uh... I'll be right back."

As Rachel left the room Quinn stood up and crossed her arms.

"Have you told her yet?"

Jesse faked a look of confusion, "Told her what, exactly?"

The blonde smiled sarcastically at Jesse, "Look. Rachel might not pay attention to anything outside the world of theater but I do. And I happen to know, Mr. St. James that you've been under the watch of the cops recently. Because you're –oh I don't know, a mob boss?"

Jesse opened his mouth to defend himself, but was cut off by Quinn raising her finger.

"Don't even try. I like to know what's going on around here meaning I've heard of you."

She walked closer to Jesse, "based on the fact she doesn't act freaked out or worried by you at all, I'm assuming you haven't told her. Now, I don't want to be the one to tell her since she seems to like you. However, if you don't tell her soon I will be forced to."

Quinn walked over to her chair in front of her mirror and sat down, hearing Rachel come back. "I want you to remember what I told you."

Rachel ran in with a smile on her face. Jesse had a look of shock on his face and Quinn stared into her mirror, clearly angry. Her smile faded, "what happened?"

Quinn spoke cheerily, "oh nothing, Jesse was just telling me how good of a singer you are."

She got up to give Rachel a hug, "See you tomorrow, Rach!"

Before walking out the door she gave Jesse a quick look that would scare just about anything.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes, "What did she say?"

Jesse put a smile back on his face, "nothing. She's just looking out for her friend is all." He tried to change the subject quickly. Jesse decided he would tell her one day, but not yet.

"Soo I talked to my casting director friend and he's very excited to meet you."

Rachel smiled eagerly and clapped her hands together, "Really? When?"

Jesse looked at his watch, "Dinner in an hour."

Rachel's eyes widened, "An _hour_? That isn't nearly enough time!"

He chuckled at her worrying, "relax, you look fine."

By now the brunette was on a rant, "but I don't have anything to wear! Well I guess I do, but it's not nearly enough to impress a casting director!"

Jesse put his hands on her shoulders, "You look beautiful. He'll be impressed with whatever you wear."

Rachel looked down at her feet, blushing. "Oh... uh thank you Jesse."

He smirked, "Anytime."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I promise I haven't forgotten about this, but I'm having a lot of fun with my new St. Berry one and I'm shamelessly promoting it I guess by telling you all that you should read it :)**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter… it's a tad longer than normal**

Once Rachel and Jesse arrived at the casting director's house, she immediately felt butterflies in her stomach. Usually she barely got nervous but this was her first chance at really getting famous. If whoever this guy was liked her, he could set her up at all kinds of auditions or gush about her to his other casting director friends. All that stood on the basis that he would like her, which was reason A that she was beyond nervous.

Sensing her nervousness Jesse put his arm around Rachel, "He's going to love you."

Realizing this may be awkward for her he moved his arm back to his side. Even though he wished they were, they weren't a couple.

She looked up and gave him a soft smile, "I hope so."

A pretty blonde girl opened the door, "Jesse!" She leaned in, giving Jesse a hug and squealed seeing Rachel. "And you must be Rachel! I'm Brittany." The girl sat there smiling for a moment before continuing, "He's in the dining room. I didn't want him having to roll himself over to the door when I can do it easily."

Rachel gave the girl a bright smile, "Nice to meet you Brittany." She was confused what the girl meant by rolling himself to the door but she shrugged it off figuring she'd find out soon enough.

Once they walked into the room Rachel finally understood. The man in front of her was in a wheelchair. A smile formed on Jesse's face as he went to greet his friend.

"Artie! Great seeing you again, man."

"Whaddup Jesse?"

After some weird handshake between the two, Jesse turned back to Rachel, "And this is-"

Artie cut off Jesse, "Rachel Berry, it's a pleasure. I've heard so much about you from Jesse." He stuck out his hand.

Taking his hand Rachel smiled, "The pleasure is all mine …"

"Artie."

She nodded, "Artie." Rachel cast a glance at Jesse before smirking, "You've heard a lot about me, huh?"

The man smiled noticing a small blush on his friend's cheeks.

"He talks about you quite often, actually. You better be talented based on the way he talks about you."

Rachel shook her head, "Oh you don't have to worry about that. I'm plenty talented."

Artie chuckled, "You're a bit cocky. I like it. No wonder Jesse likes you."

She looked back at Jesse confused. Did Artie just say what she thought he did? He _had _to mean that he liked her like a friend. There was no way someone like Jesse liked her like that.

Jesse chose to ignore her looking at him. The last thing he wanted to do was explain what Artie meant. He liked her, sure. But even Jesse didn't know if he liked her like that. She was quite possibly the best girl he had ever met, but a guy like him didn't need to have a girlfriend. It would put Rachel in danger.

Artie, noticing he shouldn't have said what he did, clapped his hands together, "well I hope you two are hungry. Brittany and I spent all day cooking."

All throughout dinner Rachel couldn't help but stare at Artie and Brittany. They were so close and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the love they obviously felt towards each other. Rachel stole the occasional glance at Jesse who seemed to be oblivious to anything in the room but her. It was one of the reasons she took what Artie said into serious consideration. She thought of all their conversations they had shared. They still made her smile, which had never happened before with other guys.

After they had finished eating and talking about anything and everything, Artie asked Rachel if she would mind singing and maybe performing a monologue. She agreed quickly adding that she always had a monologue prepared.

Artie smiled at Brittany before turning to his two guests, "I'm assuming you'd prefer to perform in the parlor, than the dining room."

Rachel nodded, "Do you have a piano?"

He nodded, "of course I do."

The four of them traveled into the parlor and Rachel immediately sat herself on the piano bench. She went through a list of songs her dads had taught her and immediately settled on one of her favorites. Rachel began playing the notes softly before signing with the same tone of softness.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide…_

Once she had begun singing Jesse was automatically captivated. He felt almost the same when he saw her the first time in the bar, but this was different. This time there was more emotion. He was snapped out of her spell on him when Artie tapped him on the shoulder, whispering since Rachel was still singing.

"You weren't wrong, she's amazing."

Jesse raised his eyebrows, "Did you doubt me?"

Artie shook his head, "I know you take talent seriously but when I saw her I just thought you were sleeping together and in order to do that you promised her a trip to see me, although based on the way you two acted when I said you liked her I was mistaken."

He smirked, "You really think I'd make you meet with someone that sucked just so I could get some action? You clearly don't know me at all."

"The problem is that I do know you, meaning I'm worried."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, causing Artie to continue hesitantly.

"I know you well enough to see that you like her. You haven't slept with her yet meaning that you care about her. But can you handle a relationship with Hudson breathing down your neck?"

He sighed, "I don't know. Artie, I've never liked a girl like this before, and it'd be insanely dangerous for us to be together. But I'm starting to really like her."

Artie nodded sympathetically, "I'm not going to preach to you, but be careful."

After finishing her song Rachel smiled once she heard the applause coming from the three people in the room with her. "Does this mean I have a good chance of being in a show soon?"

Artie nodded, "I'll call some of my friends to see if some new shows will be auditioning soon and then I'll give you a call."

She smiled excitedly, "oh thank you so much!"

Looking over at Jesse she mouthed the words thank you and received a wink in response. It made her stomach go in knots even though she knew it shouldn't. Rachel was supposed to be focusing on her career, and making herself a star rather than dating. There was something about Jesse, though. She couldn't stop herself from immediately falling for him.

After more mindless conversation between the four, Jesse drove Rachel back to her house. She sat quietly throughout most of the drive, contemplating her next move. She _had _to know if her feelings were reciprocated. Once he had parked she turned to look at him, "Would you like to come inside? It's the least I could do since you introduced me to Artie and all."

Jesse nodded, "Uh sure, I guess that'd be okay. You really don't have to thank me for that though, you completely deserve it."

The brunette shrugged, "I feel like I need to make it up to you somehow."

Stepping out of the car Jesse followed her into her small apartment. It wasn't the nicest, but it had a homey feel to it.

He smiled, "It's nice, I like it."

Rachel chuckled, "You don't have to lie, I know the place is pretty shitty."

Jesse shook his head, "I'm not lying, it's a nice place. Small, but nice."

She shrugged, "Well thanks I guess."

Walking over to her record player she put her favorite vinyl, Adele's 19. "I hope you like Adele, she's my obsession, other than Barbra Streisand. But Barbra is my idol whereas Adele is just an amazing singer whom I admire."

Jesse laughed softly at her talking about the differences between Adele and Barbra Streisand. "Adele is perfect."

Rachel walked into the kitchen after she made sure the record player was working, "Do you like wine? I don't really drink beer so it's all I got."

He walked into the kitchen behind her and smiled, "Yeah wine's great, thanks."

She poured them two glasses and handed one to Jesse, "It's no problem."

The two of them sat down on the couch, both too engrossed by their own thoughts about the other. Ironically both were wondering if the other felt the same way. Jesse decided to make the first move once Crazy For You began to play.

He held out his hand to Rachel once the song started, "Would you like to dance?"

She looked at him skeptically before taking his hand, "um... Sure"

Standing up with Jesse she couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies felt together. Her arms around his neck and his around her waist felt beyond perfect. It was a new feeling for her, but she enjoyed it. Leaning her head on his chest with her eyes closed she softly hummed along with the song. It was one of her favorites, after all. A few songs later Rachel looked up at Jesse before doing the one thing she had thought about all night –she kissed him. After the initial shock, he slowly began to kiss her back. That was until he realized what he was actually doing.

Jesse leaned back and shook his head, "Rachel this can't happen. I'm sorry, I really am. I like you a lot which is why I.. I can't. It's too dangerous." After speaking he ran out of her apartment. It killed him to do so, but he had to. Jesse didn't think she would understand but he hoped she would.

After he left Rachel collapsed on the couch in tears. She knew she shouldn't have kissed him, but they were dancing and with the way he was holding her, the moment was too perfect not to. Rachel was positive he had felt the same way. So why did he leave? She remembered him speaking some gibberish about it being 'too dangerous' but how is working with stocks dangerous? Other than his obvious problems with Finn Hudson, it didn't sound like a dangerous profession.

Both Jesse and Rachel had problems sleeping that night. Eventually Rachel drifted off to sleep with her eyes puffy from the amount of crying she had done, and Jesse successfully bruised his hand punching the wall out of anger.

What neither of them knew was that someone else viewed the entire exchange between the two. This same person had been watching them ever since day one, waiting for a moment like this.

After her day at work Rachel was hoping to see Jesse waiting for her, instead she was greeted by another man, who she had only seen once.

"If you're looking for Jesse he isn't here."

The man across from her smirked, "I know. I'm here for you."

Rachel turned back to the taller man confused, "And why is that?"

He laughed at her confusion, "You're beautiful, talented, and as far as I can tell St. James is an idiot for not seeing that."

She crossed her arms feeling defensive over Jesse, although she wasn't sure why she should be, "Actually, Finn, he completely recognizes my talent seeing as how he's making me famous."

Finn moved closer to her and brushed some of the hair out of her face, "oh sure, he's helping you there. But clearly he's an idiot for not returning certain feelings."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "first of all, how would you know about that? Second of all, what the hell do you want?" She didn't want to play around with Finn after seeing him so angry that day.

He put his hands up in a form of surrender, "I know everything that happens around here, and I'm simply here to ask if you would accompany me to dinner."

She crossed her arms; obviously Jesse had a problem with them dating, so she needed to get over it. Maybe this was how she'd do it, "okay."

Finn smiled, obviously pleased with himself, "Wonderful! I'm sure you'll adore the place, I go there all the time." He stuck out his arm which Rachel reluctantly took.

Quinn walked backstage just as she saw Finn and Rachel leaving. She suddenly looked around for the phone and frantically searched around Rachel's mirror for Jesse's number. After a few rings he picked up.

"_**You've reached Jesse St. James."**_

"_JESSE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" _

"_**Quinn calm down. I don't know what you're talking about!"**_

Quinn could hear the traces of confusion in his voice.

"_Rachel just left here with Finn Hudson, who I happen to know is your rival since being the wonderful friend I am, I decided to get some dirt on you.'_

There was stunned silence on the other line for a moment.

"_**Shit. Okay Quinn calm down, he isn't going to hurt her. I know Hudson and he would never physically hurt a girl."**_

"_St. James you are going to tell me why she's leaving this club with him when she's in love with __**you**__."_

"_**I... Look Quinn, Rachel and I… if we got together it would be beyond dangerous for her. I care about her too much to let that happen."**_

"_Well now she is most likely going to get swept off her feet by Hudson, who I seriously doubt even cares about her, just so he can laugh at your pain. You better go fix this."_

"_**I will. Thanks for the tip Quinn."**_

Jesse sighed after ending the conversation with Quinn. He should've known Hudson would try to steal Rachel away as soon as he got the chance. Jesse sat there cursing himself for not explaining why it would be dangerous for her. He should've just told her, then maybe she'd understand and she wouldn't be out having dinner with Hudson.

He jumped in his car and went to the one place an idiot like Finn Hudson would take a vegan: Joe's Steakhouse.

Rachel knew she shouldn't have said yes. She was already regretting the decision as soon as she got out of the car, getting the door by herself. She wasn't upset no one got her door; Rachel wasn't that much of a diva, but the fact Finn didn't make the effort like Jesse should have been her first clue.

Once seeing the place he had taken her she let out an audible groan on accident.

"What's wrong? Every girl I've taken here has leapt for joy because of it. It's isn't exactly the cheapest place, you know."

Rachel shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's just… I'm a vegan."

Finn nodded, "Oh well they have salad here, don't worry."

She rolled her eyes, which Finn didn't notice. Rachel spoke with large amounts of sarcasm, which also went unnoticed by Finn, "Sounds great."

During the actual dinner Rachel had to admit he made decent conversation. He seemed to take an interest when she spoke and in turn, she listened to him gush about football. Rachel wasn't a huge fan of the sport, or any sports really, but she thought it was only fair after him listening to her speak. She never noticed the man sitting in the booth next to theirs, eavesdropping on their conversation, his heart breaking every time he heard her laugh.

After dropping her off at her home when Finn leaned in to kiss Rachel goodnight, she let him. Now someone was taking an interest in her, and although she would prefer it to be someone else, she accepted it happily.

It took every ounce of self-control Jesse had not to run up and punch Hudson as soon as the douche bag kissed her. He knew the only reason that the other man was taking an interest in Rachel was to hurt Jesse. Once Hudson had realized that he was successful, what would he do to Rachel? Continue to lead her on, or dump her just like that?

Jesse couldn't stand to wait around and watch that unfold in front of him. As soon as Hudson's car pulled away Jesse pulled his car up and walked up to her front door, knocking lightly but quickly.

Rachel ran to the door worried something was wrong. She usually didn't have people knocking on her door and whoever it was it sounded urgent. As soon as she opened the door and saw who it was she attempted to slam the door shut, but it was caught on the man's foot.

Noticing he wasn't going to leave without talking she sighed and rolled her eyes, "What on earth do you want Jesse?"

She saw a look of pain flash across his face, which automatically brought a wave of guilt over her.

Jesse sighed, "Rachel just give me a minute to explain. That's all I ask." His eyes were pleading to her along with his voice, "Please Rachel, if you don't want to accept what I have to say just tell me and I'll leave and never come back. I promise I'll tell Artie to continue gushing about you, but you don't have to worry about me ever again."

Unable to let herself shut the door on Jesse and his pleading, Rachel sighed and opened the door ushering him inside, "You better have a damn good reason."

**AN: wow okay that was longer than expected but I started writing and it just kept coming! **


End file.
